


Saying Goodbye

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Kudos: 1





	Saying Goodbye

Hello to those who are reading this! I have decided that this chapter in my life needs to end before I can begin a new one. I am looking forward to the future and what it holds, but know that I will always be thankful for your past love and support. I am deleting my works and this account by 12:00 PM EST January 7th. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Until we meet again ❤️


End file.
